dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bison Aquafied: Rise of the Eel Thing
The Bison Aquafied: Rise of the Eel Thing is the planned sequel to The Bison, The Bison Reborn, and The Bison Dilemma, and marks the end of the Bison's planned film tetralogy. It was first envisioned in June of 2003. Plot In The Bison Aquafied, a commercial cruise ship is slowly cruising along in the Atlantic. All the passengers are busy doing something or another, and the captain appears confident that everything will be uneventful. Then, suddenly, the ship violently snaps in two. A red beam appears glowing out of the water from the spot where the ship was split. The front of the ship has far more life boats, but that hardly matters: nobody wants to go into the water with the red glow. The ship pieces begin sinking, and panic quickly ensues. As the captain looks up in terror, a large, red-eyed eel-like monster leaps from the water. It slurps the captain Bison-style as it hovers in the air. It sinks immediately afterward, not to be seen again by its victims. Panic then grows out of control for the doomed crew and passengers. Meanwhile, Susan Aricha, a teen who is very curious about the Bison, has recently run away from home after her parents refused to believe her when she reported that she had been raped three months before her miscarriage. Using whatever means she can, she stows away on a search vessel that contains a cousin of the detective from the first Bison story. Susan is able to slowly earn her place on the search vessel, as they realize once they are at sea that it'd be too much trouble for them to simply head back to shore. The discuss what happened to the cruise ship, and decide that it is the work of a new menace in the water: the "Eel Thing." Throughout the story, the adventurers try to study the Eel Thing to determine if there is a way to stop it...but without it noticing them and killing them. Their biggest fear is realized when the Eel Thing tries to battle them near the end of the story. He mis-fires a beam of death that he intended for them. It goes all the way to Antarctica and melts some of the ice around the ice fortress where the Bison is hibernating. The Bison perceives, and awakes immediately. As the crew continue to struggle to survive the onslaught of the Eel Thing, both are suddenly greeted by a very angry Bison, who begins a duel to the death with the Eel Thing. The Bison comes out on top, unified as a being once again, but with only half of his malice engine intact. He flies away to the plains of Nebraska to chew on grass, his glowing eyes promising more reign of terror right before they turn black. See also * The Eel Thing (song) Category: Dozerfleet Comics projects Category: Volkonir universe Category: The Bison Category: Projects from 2003 Category: Shelved projects